Fiery boyfriend
by Angelina08
Summary: Natsu cannot control his rage and is not bothered at all. But he later regrets his temporal issues as it causes a hell lot of problems for him and to the love of his life, Juvia.


**Hello guys! I'm sorry but I've been a lot of busy lately. College matters, please understand... And I know I've to write a lot of stories as well. I promise that I'll finish them.**

 **Now read on...**

Juvia rubbed her eyes that became red due to the fresh tears that were flowing nonstop. She wore a black shirt and blue jeans with a white jacket around her. She looked really weak, her blue wavy hair a mess, as she descended the stairs of the house carrying her bag. Her blue eyes looked very much in pain as she walked down the stairs and came to the living room.

Juvia had suffered a lot of wrath and arguments before but this was the last straw. Her boyfriend, no _ex_ boy friend, just had to use the name of her long time crush right now.

" _Why not go to your stripper boy? He really misses you and cries for you saying he was an idiot rejecting you…. But he was always after whatever_ I _had anyway… What difference would you make?"_

Juvia used her right palm to dry her tears as she came to the living room. There she saw her ex boyfriend looking absolutely pissed off. He was staring off at the stars through the window frowning.

It was very late and many houses had no lights. Most of their neighbors were sleeping peacefully.

His temper was one thing no one could handle and he himself knew it.

His hands formed fists and his eyes were blazing. His normally messy looking pink hair was even messier and anyone could tell from his body posture that he was fuming. His scaly scarf had no problem though and it rested elegantly around his neck. Juvia just gave him a glance and went to take her cell that was on the table.

Hearing movement behind him Natsu tilted his head to see his blue haired girl friend had her bag on her shoulders and was walking to the main door. Juvia opened the door and waited for Natsu to say something.

But Natsu, being the arrogant _Salamander_ he was, turned back and gritted his teeth, lips a thin line. Juvia sniffed and walked away closing the door gently behind her.

"Ohhh….." Natsu scowled 'Could she not just bang the door? Always polite!' He waited to see whether she was coming back but he could not hear any noise.

She left him…

Frustrated Natsu took the remote control of the T.V that was on the wall and threw it at a huge glass vase breaking it into pieces. He took a chair and slammed it on the floor.

Natsu heard footsteps coming towards the front door and rolled his eyes at it. The door opened and Natsu saw that it was their neighbor Macao, wearing a black night gown, who was looking a little confused and wary at the house that looked like it was destroyed by a dragon.

Natsu glared at him.

"Uhh… he he" Macao tried to laugh but gulped seeing Natsu's intense gaze. He had heard from others of how Natsu was a badass during his college days, going by the name _Salamander_. He had one gang who listened to his commands and man handled anyone who was against them.

No one would try to mess with the salmon haired boy due to his infamous temper. If anyone even thought of causing any trouble to Natsu, he would destroy the whole area along with that unfortunate person.

"Uhmm…" Macao started trying to find some excuse. He went to check on the young couple hearing his wife's words. They heard a commotion from the house and saw Juvia walking away crying, looking miserable. "Natsu… Uh… You… you did not give me the cash that you took from me for repairing your T.V. So I came to ask you when you'll give it back. Hmm…" He looked away.

That was a horrible lie and Macao himself knew it.

But Natsu did not care. He simply nodded his head and took out his purse from the pocket of his dark black jeans to get the cash. Macao could see that the young boy's face was a lot redder than the blood red color shirt he was wearing.

Macao raised his hands "Ahh…. I don't want it immediately Natsu. I just came to remind you… You don't have to…"

"It's k" Natsu took out the cash and handed it to Macao.

Macao kept his mouth shut at the tone Natsu used. It clearly told him to shut the hell up and take the cash that instant, no questions asked. He took the money and glanced at Natsu who was looking away, eyes blazing in anger. The message was known, his business there was over and Natsu wanted him to get the hell out of the house.

Macao started to leave but paused at the door.

"Juvia…" He looked back "Juvia was crying you know…"

That caught the salmon haired boy's attention as his eyes snapped back to Macao's.

Macao looked down "Just saying…" He then left closing the door behind him.

Again gently…

Natsu tried to pull some of his hair off using both of his hands agitated. He just could not understand anyone. He knew it was his fault that his girl friend left but…

Why did she leave? Does she not know he had temper issues? She stayed with him knowing that he was the angry _Salamander_ who was feared by many and did not dare to even mock him. She was there for him even at worst times; consoling him saying everything will be alright… When he lost his first love, his dad, his friends…. All those times she was there for him, giving him strength.

" _Juvia was crying you know…_ "

Natsu looked outside through the window and saw it was very late as he could not hear any vehicles moving. There was no one to be seen as well. He started to panic.

A young girl, a gorgeous one at that, was not safe even in the mornings alone. Then what might happen to a girl who looked like she had nowhere to go?

Natsu ran towards the cupboard that Juvia used to store all the keys. He rampaged through them not caring he was making the room dirty and stopped only when he got the car keys.

Juvia was not that good at driving so he was sure that she did not use the car. Natsu got out of the house in a flash and got inside his car. He started it and got to the road searching for his girl friend.

' _Please be safe…._ '

* * *

Juvia was walking with tears flowing uncontrollably. She knew she looked like a mess and she used her jacket to dry her tears. She looked in front of her and saw no human beings in sight. Only a few street lamps and trees on either side of the road. She pulled her jacket closer at the cool wind that made chills on her body.

Juvia felt her heart beat faster as she walked alone on the road but her walking slowly came to a stop when she saw a few men coming from the other side. She moved a little to the other side hoping the men will not cause her any trouble. She could make out that there were three four men and two of them were pointing at her direction.

Juvia felt her heart in her throat and looked down, too frightened to even stare at them. She prayed nothing would happen to her but she felt that the men were closing on her.

*beep beep*

Juvia looked to her back when she felt the familiar horn of a car come from behind her and felt her heart relax. She saw Natsu's red car move fastly towards her and stop in front of her. Natsu got out of the driver's seat and looked at her.

Juvia glanced back to see the men look among themselves and walk away. She thanked her lucky stars and looked back at her boy friend.

 _Ex_ boy friend.

Natsu was staring at the retreating figures of the men with pure hatred evident in his eyes. If this was any other situation he would have skinned them alive. Juvia sighed.

"I thought it was over between us two…"

Hearing her harsh tone, Natsu looked at Juvia who had crossed her arms staring at him with eyes that were red due to her crying. Natsu cringed visibly and his eyes met the ground as he hung his head. He hated himself when he made her cry.

"Why did you come? You told that I should leave you alone right?"

The wind was blowing heavily and even the huge trees were swaying here and there. Natsu looked back and saw that Juvia was shivering a little even though she tried to hide it.

Without saying a word Natsu got inside his car and started the engine. He looked at her and horned a little harder to give Juvia the message.

 _Get in the car! NOW!_

Juvia sighed and shook her head. She then grabbed her bag and went towards the car. She got inside it and closed the door.

"So…" Juvia looked at Natsu "You do care about me…"

"Nope!"

Juvia turned her head fully to stare at Natsu. Did he just say…?

"I don't care about you or anything." Natsu said staring in front of him clearly avoiding his girl friend's crystal blue eyes. "You were leaving right. So I thought of leaving you to your metal head's place. Even Levy will be there right so you can be happy and relieved. It's the least I could do." Natsu explained.

Juvia pouted and looked in front of her "I can go there myself k."

"Sure! I saw that just now" Natsu snorted causing Juvia to glare at him.

"Fine!" Juvia looked back at her _ex_ boy friend "This will be the last time we even talk like this. The moment I am at Gajeel's place you don't know me and I don't know you. You can live your life however you like."

Natsu shrugged his shoulders "Fair enough"

Juvia sunk in her seat, crossing her arms and looking outside frowning.

Natsu started the engine and got on the road.

'So this is our last ride together huh…' He thought sadly.

 **So how was it? Leave a review...**


End file.
